


Acting on Impulse

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony befriends McGee anonymously online, he sets into motion a chain of events that could destroy everything—his job, his relationship with Gibbs,& the trust between his team. A wild impulse could make or break him. Gibbs/DiNozzo/McGee pairing.Kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One

Chapter One

He'd been bored; playing online while Gibbs had been working on the boat. They were supposed to spend a weekend together, just him and Gibbs—and the boat. But Tony had gotten tired of sanding and logged into the game McGee played. He'd been quietly checking it out for a long time now.

Tony couldn't explain why he did it. Maybe he was feeling a little deprived, maybe it was just sheer boredom, but he began creating a character he named Claire. And within a couple of hours, he was chatting up McGee, his cock hardening under the warmth of the laptop.

"What're you doing there, Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony swore the man could smell testosterone in the air.

"Just messing around with the laptop."

Gibbs' gaze turned hooded and he flicked his eyes to Tony's crotch, which was hidden. "With women?"

Tony was able to answer honestly. "No."

"Good," Gibbs said in a near purr that had the hair at the back of Tony's neck standing to attention.

They'd been adapting to a routine, Gibbs working on the boat, putting the finishing touches on the cabin. For weeks Tony took what he'd learned about the game, the training sessions he'd done, and parlayed them into a strong character. He was starting to get a reputation in the gaming circles.

All the while, he was getting into the role of Claire, and getting more and more interested and emotionally involved with McGeek. Gibbs didn't know about it, only that Tony was playing a game. He probably wouldn't have understood anyway. Gibbs' way of burning off energy was to work with his hands or work out. Running, sparring, working on the boat, even whittling, those things made Gibbs happy. He'd never settle in front of the computer and fight other worldly creatures. The most Tony could hope for was Gibbs reading a book and that usually only happened just before bed, the reading glasses slipping on and giving Gibbs a completely different look.

Tony had to watch himself at work when Tim morphed into geek speak. It was far too easy to agree, to nod in understanding even though he didn't dare. And thankfully, Gibbs never let on that he knew Tony was playing games. For all Tony knew, Gibbs thought he was playing solitaire or online poker. It wasn't as if anyone at NCIS knew about their relationship as it was. Gibbs wanted to keep that strictly between them and Tony didn't mind. Rule Twelve and all that.

But he had a problem he was keeping from Gibbs. It had gone well beyond a joke now and into "I need to see him" territory. Tony had it bad for Gibbs, but he was starting to have something for McGee as well. Something he couldn't explain or describe, but something that drew him to Probie in new and somewhat scary ways.

They'd been cyber friends for a while, Tony easily taking on the female persona. He understood women well and rationalized that in his relationship with Gibbs, he was more the woman than the man anyway. He was not the top, would never be the top even if Gibbs let him play at it sometimes. Not to say that he was female or feminized at all, but a blind man would have known who was the Alpha male in the relationship and who his faithful sidekick was. Tony was perfectly happy with their roles; he didn't want to be the one in control of the relationship aspects. Not with Gibbs anyway.

This had gone on for months now and things were starting to become tense between Tony and Gibbs. More and more nights Tony caught Bossman looking over at him, sadness in his eyes. Gibbs seemed to be deep in thought a lot and Tony knew the bossman had an idea something was wrong. It was why he stayed home a couple of nights a week, offering a new excuse each time, trying to squelch the flash of pain at the look in Gibbs' eyes. It was as if Gibbs knew he was losing Tony.

The cisis point came when Tony as Claire asked McGee out for a drink. He asked McGee to go to a club that catered to all lifestyles down in Richmond. Tony hadn't figured out how it was all going to work...but he couldn't resist. As it was, Claire had been telling Tim that she had some secrets and that she was conflicted. Tony had no idea how involved McGee was, but he suspected that Tim had reached emotional involvement level too. And that made it so much harder. Tony hated the idea of hurting McGee.

Times like these, Tony didn't know where Claire ended and DiNozzo began, emotionally anyway. Claire had a lot of his qualities, the ones he hadn't shown anyone in many years, the ones Gibbs and Abby had wormed out of him by sheer force of will. And right now, Tony wasn't sure he cared where Claire ended and DiNozzo began. He just knew he had to figure this out for his own health and peace of mind.

He wasn't being disloyal to Gibbs, not exactly; at least that was what he told himself as he applied a little bit of eye makeup on. Tony knew he wasn't thinking clearly, but he couldn't find a way through this. Maybe he could come clean to Probie and they could start over, or Probie would deck him, or...

This could never work and Tony knew it, but he was compelled to see it through. He looked at his appearance in the mirror one time, styling his hair and nodding in approval. White shirt, brown suede jacket, blue jeans. A little eye shadow and liner because he could pull off the glam thing sometimes. And it was getting mainstream anyway.

Closing the front door to his apartment had its own sense of finality. Whatever happened, everything would change tonight. Tony just had to hope that he didn't screw everything up. If McGee got so pissed he went to Gibbs or quit, Tony stood to lose everything. And yet he couldn't stop himself. His shrink called this his self sabotage complex. Tony usually liked to think of it as living on the edge.

Tony had to fight the urge to call McGee, to offer him anything if he'd cancel the date. But then again Tony DiNozzo didn't know McGee had a date, only Claire Brown did.

Tony pulled into the club's parking lot and nodded in satisfaction. There were a few people outside, which made for a likely good crowd inside. He'd been hoping for the best, couldn't imagine what it would be like if things went down in an empty bar. That wouldn't be comfortable at all. At least with a crowded place, he could take off if it got uncomfortable. McGee would only think he'd been stood up.

Tony was an hour early by design and he walked around the exterior of the club, making sure everything was in order. He had no reason to do that, only a law enforcement officer's sense of self preservation. Satisfied that everything was fine, Tony melted into the shadows.

"Tony." The softly spoken word made him jump out of his skin and he whirled to find Gibbs there, blue eyes brimming with emotion and sadness.

"Jethro," he began, swallowing hard. "I..." What the hell could he say?

Gibbs jerked his head to one side. "My car. Full disclosure."

Tony had never seen that look in Gibbs' eyes before, that mix of sadness and pain, the vulnerable way he was working his lip between his teeth. Jethro Gibbs wasn't supposed to be anything but bulletproof. He wasn't supposed to have these kinds of emotions. He wasn't supposed to hurt like this. And Tony was never supposed to hurt him.

The pain of his own betrayal was almost a physical blow to Tony. Yeah, he and Gibbs weren't exactly exclusive, but they still had something between each other, something special, something...unique. And just because they hadn't uttered the words didn't mean that Gibbs might be more serious about it than Tony had thought. Gibbs had always allowed Tony his out, but Tony realized when he saw that look in Gibbs' eyes that he'd been completely mistaken about Gibbs' emotional investment in them. Gibbs was intensely involved and Tony'd just betrayed him.

They didn't say a word as Gibbs walked to his car, Tony trailing after him. Even though Gibbs' walk was purposeful, the way his shoulders were rounded and the way he looked down said a hell of a lot more. Gibbs always had perfect posture and this defeated gesture was almost as hard to take as the pain in Gibbs' eyes.

And there had been pain in Gibbs' eyes, Tony had seen the glimpse before Gibbs masked it. It was entirely possible that Tony had seen more pain in Gibbs than most people. Bossman spent so much of his life walled off from everyone. It had taken a lot of time and effort to get inside, and now Tony had the feeling that the door had closed behind him, never to be opened again. And he'd caused that! God, he was such a complete asshole for hurting Gibbs and an idiot for screwing this up.

Tony settled in the passenger seat, wondering how he hadn't known that Gibbs had followed him. It seemed kinda silly now that he thought about it. Him driving down the highway, the law enforcement officer with no idea that he was being tailed by his boss. At least it would have been amusing and ironic if Gibbs hadn't been the one being hurt. Tony would do anything to fix this, to change that look in Gibbs' eyes. But Gibbs wasn't a fan of apologies and hated betrayal even more.

"Who ya picking up tonight, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked quietly. The question was delivered without anger or fury, just a gentle request for answers. That bothered Tony more than anything else. He could deal with Gibbs' anger and fury with a lot more ease than he could this.

"Someone..." Tony wasn't ready for this, didn't know what to say.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said in that same gentle voice. He cupped Tony's chin in his hand, forcing Tony to stare into his eyes. "Don't I have a right to know?"

Tony shrugged, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to see the pain in Gibbs'. "Guess so," he whispered.

"This a blind date or she know who she's meeting?"

"He," Tony corrected automatically and Gibbs stilled. Tony almost forgot how to breathe as he realized Gibbs was working it all out in his head.

"You met someone-a guy- on the computer and you're coming down here to fuck him. You made a choice and it was him rather than me, right?" Even now, Gibbs wasn't accusatory.

"Not quite."

"What is it then? Make me understand." Tony had never heard Gibbs this quiet outside of an interrogation room, but Gibbs wasn't accusing, which made it so much harder.

Tony opened his mouth and words started tumbling out. "I was playing the online game. The McGee thing. You know. Elf Lord and all that. And I started to...I don't know, Gibbs. I don't know and don't ask me to describe it, because I can't, but I kind of...started..."

"Started what, Tony?"

"I made a character in the game, a sorceress. She's not a newbie any more. And the character...well, me. I started talking with McGee, just casual stuff. But then it got more intense and I..."

"You what?"

"I set up a date with him, Boss. Here, tonight. He thinks he's meeting a girl named Claire."

"But instead..." Gibbs trailed off with a sigh. His thumb ran over Tony's cheek and he released his chin. "Hell, DiNozzo. You really screwed up this one."

"I know." Tony fell silent then, staring at his hands and blinking back his own emotion. "I never meant to screw things up. I just…needed."

"Attention." Gibbs said with a heavy sigh and Tony had the feeling that the bossman had been through this before. "And you need more than I can give."

"Not like that, Boss. Not breaking up or…"

"Aren't you?" Gibbs asked quietly. "Been pulling away for a while now." He pulled in a breath. "We'll talk about us later on. How do you feel about him? Are you trying to humiliate him, Tony?"

"No, Gibbs, I..."

"Tony, this can't go well. Whatever intentions you have, you've humiliated and deceived McGee. How do you expect him to take it when his online girlfriend becomes his male coworker?"

" I think he'll punch me in the nuts," Tony said quietly. "Boss, I screwed up so badly with both of you, and I don't know how to fix it."

Gibbs let out a huge sigh. "You trust me, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss."

"You trust me to help you with this?"

Tony nodded.

"Not sure I should but..." Gibbs sighed heavily, deep in thought, clenching and releasing the steering wheel.

"Okay, Tony. Here's the game plan. We're down here because we're dating and we wanted an out of the way place."

"We're what, Boss?"

"Dating. Down here, you and me."

"We're outing ourselves?" Tony asked quietly, knowing his eyes had to be wide.

"We're outing ourselves," Gibbs affirmed. "You have a problem with that?"

Tony shook his head. "No, Boss."

"And you heard someone mention this place and you looked it up on the computer. It interested you, and you convinced me to come down here for some drinks and dancing. When we realize McGee's date stood him up, he can join us."

Tony blinked a few times in shock. "You're helping me with this scheme, Boss. This is not like you. Why?"

Gibbs regarding Tony at length, sighing. "Because I don't want McGee hurt, DiNozzo. And because I know you well enough to know you got in over your head. And..."

"And?" Tony prompted, but Gibbs didn't say any more. He didn't need to. Tony could read the truth in his eyes. Gibbs had deep feelings for him. Even though Gibbs hadn't said the words, Gibbs was completely invested.

"I'm a complete idiot," Tony muttered, moving closer, needing to touch Gibbs.

"Yeah, but you're _my_ idiot," Gibbs affirmed quietly. "And I'm not letting you go, DiNozzo. Not now. Not for a damned long time. You try something like this again and I will whip your ass so raw you'll think the spanking your dad gave you for the Halloween costume was a picnic. But I'm not losing you. Not unless you really wanna be lost deep down inside. Understand me?"

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"You wanna be lost deep down inside, Tony?"

"No," Tony whispered, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Gibbs."

"I know," Gibbs replied. "Now let's make it better."


	2. Acting on Impulse Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Gibbs walked into the club with Tony, glancing around casually. It was still a half hour before Tim's arrival, but since the club was packed, they couldn't be sure that he wasn't already there. Gibbs anchored an arm low around Tony's waist, keeping him close, letting his possessive nature out.

"Jethro?" Tony asked, turning and letting Gibbs see those expressive green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Just not usually this touchy feely," Tony said with a shrug. "Wasn't really expecting it."

"Ya mind?" Gibbs asked, clear that he was challenging Tony. He quirked a brow when Tony didn't answer, pushing him past his normal boundaries.

"Nope." Whatever mental battle was going on in Tony's mind was gone now and he snuggled in for a brief second before breaking away. "But if we're too cuddly, it won't be real."

"Yeah, I know," Gibbs shot back, watching Tony. He could see how conflicted Tony was and to be honest, he was a little relived that he now knew what was going on. Tony had been distant for a long while now; this'd give Gibbs a little time to getting Tony back to basics and his attention where it belonged.

He settled at the bar, ordering beer for both of them. Tony looked damned good today and a part of Gibbs-a deeply hidden part he rarely allowed it have its head-was glad he was able to show Tony off. "Like the jacket," Gibbs remarked as their beers arrived, sipping his slowly.

Tony sipped his own, looking around. "What's the plan? We wait here until Tim arrives or what?"

"Too obvious."

"So what're we doing then?" Tony asked curiously.

"Give me five minutes after we see him. I'll pretend to be tipsy and bump into him. Trust me, I can make this work, Tony. Been undercover a lot of times."

"Ever as a bisexual guy?" Tony asked, leaning in close, hand brushing over Gibbs's simple button down shirt.

"First time for everything, dontcha think, DiNozzo."

"Suppose so."

They both casually watched the door, studying the flow of people in and out of the club-mostly in at this time of night. Same sex couples mingled with young and older men and women. The feel wasn't rowdy "nightclub" as much as it was neighborhood bar that got a little wild on weekends. There was a dance floor, but people weren't using it heavily yet and this was more the mid and mingle time rather than the bump and grind time.

That would come later at night. Gibbs was aware. Even though he hadn't been on the dating scene for a while, he remembered what it was like. He continued to watch the door, part of his attention on Tony and the rest on wondering how the hell he was gonna spin this. His feelings for Tony were pretty complex right now, a mixture of disappointment and relief that he knew what he was up against. He could fight this and he would win…but was he winning a guy who wanted to be with a younger guy or not?

Now that he knew, there was a chance he could fight it, and maybe he could keep his boy happy. Tony wasn't gonna go the way of the ex wives, splitting up in fits of fury because he'd screwed up and he didn't know when or how to fix it. This time he was gonna fight for it. This time was different. Tony was different.

"You okay?" he asked, letting his shoulder brush Tony's. The other man made a small satisfied noise and shifted his weight so that they were leaning against each other casually.

"Think so. Surprised you're not kicking my ass."

"Part of me wants to," Gibbs admitted. "Time for ass kicking will come later. Not having this screw up my team."

"Thanks, Boss." Tony's hand settled on Gibbs' thigh and he squeezed it gently. "I owe ya one."

"You owe me a hell of a lot more than one," Gibbs retorted, shifting Tony's hand higher onto his upper thigh. He liked it there. It had been so damned long since he'd been out and around with someone he wanted to be affectionate with.

"Yeah, that too, Gibbs."

Gibbs' gaze sharpened and he stared at the doorway. "McGee just walked in. Track him with your eyes." Gibbs was sure he wouldn't lose sight of the man, but he wanted Tony's tracking skills to improve and the only way that would happen was with practice. Tony could be damned good if he practiced. "See him?" Gibbs asked, voice low and soft. Despite all the craziness of the night, he was finding himself relaxed, leaning in to Tony as if they'd done this for a long time instead of this being a purely snap decision on his part.

"Got him, Gibbs."

"Good." Gibbs ordered a bourbon and downed it quickly, then stood, winking at Tony. "Gotta go to the head. Be good boy," he slurred, shooting a wink Tony's way. He started to lurch, overcorrected, and lurched the other way before finally righting himself with an embarrassed laugh.

"Good one," Tony said in a low and approving tone.

Nobody had been watching them that Gibbs was aware of-and he knew when they were being seen and observed-so it was pretty easy to dodge through the people, muttering sheepish apologies, until he banged full force into McGee. Both he and Tim crashed to the ground and Gibbs winced when his tailbone impacted with the hard floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Gibbs had never expected that anger from mild mannered Tim, even the Tim who had gotten stronger and tougher in the past year.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked, trying for an expression of surprise and a little shock. He automatically glanced over his shoulder and then stood, pulling McGee to his feet and then wobbling a little. "What're you doing here?" Gibbs pitched his voice a little higher than normal, tightening it as well, working the stress and panic angle.

"Boss?" Tim asked, his mouth going a little slack. "I...I'm here. Um..yeah. I have...there's someone...I have a date. What about you?"

"Me too," Gibbs muttered, sending another "involuntary" glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" McGee asked, peering around Gibbs. "You and Tony brought dates all the way down here?"

This was going well; Tony weaving his way over, his expression tight and pale. Gibbs shot Tony a wink before focusing on McGee again.

"Not exactly," he said with a sigh, shifting from foot to foot.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so drunk?" Tony snapped when he got closer, his entire attention on Gibbs. "You okay, Jethro?"

"Fine," Gibbs bit out, making himself breathe loudly, as if panic was winning. Tony turned his attention to McGee. "Sorry, man. My guy gets...Oh hell! McGee?" Gibbs was impressed that Tony's voice had gone up an entire octave.

"Boss?" McGee asked, looking between him and Tony. "Tony?"

"Fuck!" Gibbs swore, wobbling a little.

"Tony? Boss?" McGee started again, his eyes still just as wide, his voice the highest pitched of them all.

"Outside. Help me get him outside, Tim. He'll be okay. Just mixing bourbon and the other stuff again. He does that when we go out like this, freaks him out sometimes that we might out ourselves and look at what happened!" Tony's voice had taken on an almost hysterical edge and Gibbs was very impressed.

Once they were outside, Gibbs leaned against the exterior of the building. "What, McGee? Ya got questions and I know you wanna ask 'em. So shoot."

"You…you and Tony?" McGee said in shock. "I…I mean you…and Tony?" It would have been humorous if it wasn't _his _life McGee was so shocked about.

"Got a problem with that, Probie?" Tony snarled.

"I…you and Gibbs, Tony?" McGee asked, eyes wide as saucers. Gibbs closed his eyes, making sure his body language wasn't as commanding as usual.

"Yeah, me and DiNozzo, McGee," Gibbs said wearily. "Tony, fill him in, I'm…"

"Not sober," Tony finished. "He gets on edge when we're out, McGee. Yeah…we're together. Have been for a couple of years now."

"I never knew," McGee said quietly. "You guys are good." There was an appreciative note in his tone that made Gibbs smile.

"That bother you?" Gibbs asked.

"N-No," McGee said, shaking his head.

"You like that?" Gibbs asked, his voice low and seductive now. He knew about McGee's history, knew that there was at least one boyfriend in his past.

"I-I…" McGee wouldn't meet his eyes, color staining his cheeks.

"It's okay, Tim," Gibbs said, a hand stroking through the back of McGee's hair before he pulled back. "You're not on the clock now. I'm not your boss."

Tim's eyes widened even further, his nostrils flaring, the sharp scent of male arousal in the air. It wasn't his and it wasn't Tony's, which Gibbs could scent a mile away. It had to be McGee.

"Does it bother you that Tony and I are together?"

"No, Boss," Tim said, quickly—too quickly. "I don't care who you guys date, you know that."

Gibbs nodded, motioning over to Tony. "Get me some coffee, DiNozzo." He gestured to the gas station across the street and Tony nodded, clearly trusting Gibbs to work this out without him.

Gibbs settled more comfortably against the wall, giving McGee a significant look. "Didn't want him to get jealous. We're possessive guys." His eyes ran down Tim's body, taking in the slightly larger than usual bulge at the crotch. "Can smell you're interested, Tim. Feeling's mutual."

Gibbs wasn't sure why he was doing this so easily, why he was pushing this well beyond three guys hanging out and drinking. His body was interested though, and his mind was quickly catching up.

"You…can?" McGee said quietly, his breathing speeding up when Gibbs leaned in, resting a hand on his chest just over his thudding heart. The nipple Gibbs could feel under the fabric hardened immediately and Gibbs scraped his palm over the fabric of the shirt, stimulating the flesh underneath. McGee made a small sound, his body pushing into Gibbs' touch.

Gibbs nodded, eyes locking on McGee's. The other man was getting a little skittish, biting his lip, eyes roaming around. "Boss, I have a date," he said apologetically.

Gibbs nodded, letting out a theatrical sigh as Tony came back, handing him a coffee. "There's a Days Inn a mile or so down the road. We'll be there. Room will be in the name of Gus Bricker. You need anything, you stop by, McGee. No strings."

"No strings," McGee repeated with a nod. He hesitated, watching Gibbs, and Gibbs was sure he'd say more, but then he turned toward the door reluctantly. "If I didn't have the date…"

"If it doesn't go well, you get your ass to the hotel," Gibbs replied. "Understand me?"

"I'll think about it," McGee promised, looking between Gibbs and Tony before he hurried back into the club.

"That was intense," Tony commented and Gibbs nodded, fishing his keys out. "Drive, just in case he's watching."

When they were in the car, Tony turned to Gibbs. "We're okay, right? And you're sure…"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Gibbs pulled Tony close, knowing DiNozzo needed the reassurance. "We're okay, Tony. We'll work the rest out later. Now get to that hotel. You have to make it up to me."

"Gotcha, Boss."

Gibbs sat in the car as Tony got the room and paid; calling him to tell him what room they were in. Gibbs locked up with his spare set of keys, snagging his travel bag from the trunk. At least he'd have his coffee in the morning. He had a feeling he'd need it. And the lube he had in there would be put to good use.

Gibbs was sure McGee would come to the hotel. It was all a matter of how long he waited to realize that the date was history. And in the meantime, he and Tony were going to have a hell of a lot of fun. They hadn't had a hot and sexy encounter in weeks.

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, the realization that he'd been driving Tony away for a while crashing down on him. Ever since the trip to Stillwater, they hadn't been tuned in to each other, the sex becoming routine rather than their passionate clashes that often resulted in torn clothing or bedding.

That was all gonna end. They were in a hotel away from most everyone who knew them and Gibbs wanted Tony badly. He'd have to time it well, especially considering that McGee would join them, but he could work that out.

He grinned, knocking on the door, his plan settled and organized in his head.

Tony had been pacing when Gibbs knocked, the nerves fully hitting him now. Tony had managed to snag a room with a king-sized bed, non smoking. He knew that Gibbs was going to take him—probably hard. Tony had missed that. Yeah, they'd had sex—pretty damned good sex; even average stuff was above average with Gibbs driving it—but Tony missed the times they'd tear clothes and kiss each other so hard they'd bruise each other's mouths. He missed the love bites and hoarse shouts of completion, waking up the next morning to find that the pillows were across the room and that the comforter had a new tear in it.

Most of all, he missed losing himself in his lover's eyes. Gibbs hadn't been tuned in for months now. Tony supposed he hadn't either, not really since Jenny's death and being afloat. That had shaken the both of them up and they clearly weren't beyond that. But they would be tonight—Tony was sure of it. He would make it happen, reaffirm how much he needed and wanted Gibbs. Apologize the only way he knew Gibbs would accept it.

As it was, Gibbs hadn't told him to be quiet when Tony had tried to apologize, but Tony'd had a feeling that would come if he kept at it.

When the knock at the door came, Tony rushed over, pulling it open, intending to pounce on Gibbs. He didn't get that opportunity, Gibbs driving his way in and pinning Tony against the wall, kissing him almost too hard, almost brutally.

Tony groaned, melting against the other man and trusting him to keep Tony upright. There was something about Gibbs that had Tony eagerly submitting and understanding that he wasn't the alpha in this relationship. The release of control with Gibbs gave Tony a freedom he wasn't even sure he wanted until it happened the first time. Ever since then, he'd learned to crave it.

"That's my boy," Gibbs growled when they came up for air, smiling against Tony's mouth. They were both hard now; Gibbs' almost too warm body heat searing Tony. He pressed up into the older man, arching his back off the wall.

"Settle down, Tony. My pace tonight." It always was, Gibbs was always in control and they both needed it that way.

There was a certain comfort in Tony and Gibbs taking their roles, especially Gibbs. Tony needed that comfort and stability in his life. It was only as Gibbs pinned him against the wall again, their faces so close that they were almost kissing, that Tony realized what had been missing from their relationship all these months. Gibbs hadn't been aggressive, assertive. Sure, he'd been in control and commanding; Gibbs couldn't avoid being that way and they both knew it. But the aggressive passion and need and desire. those had been missing. Gibbs had been passive; at least as passive as Gibbs could get and still be Gibbs, and Tony wanted more. He wanted fully alpha Gibbs taking what he needed.

"Fuck me," Tony said, knowing he was begging for it and not caring in the least.

"Gonna slide home inside you when I'm damned good and ready, Tony. You don't make the rules here." They both smiled when Gibbs said that and it was clear that Gibbs knew what had been missing as well.

"Promises," Tony shot back, unable to stop being the wise ass.

"Damned right promises," Gibbs retorted, hands grasping Tony's coat and yanking his mouth close for another bruising kiss.

"The jacket, Boss," Tony gasped out, tearing his mouth away from Gibbs'.

"Then take the damned thing off," Gibbs retorted, stepping away just far enough that Tony was able to do just that, peeling the designer suede jacket off and tossing it on a chair. "You look great in it, by the way. Just makes me want to fuck you all the more, all the harder. Is your ass ready for the pounding I'm gonna give you?"

"All these promises," Tony remarked, unable to stop grinning. "All talk and no action, Boss. I don't know about that. You ready to put your money where your mouth-oof!" Tony gasped for air in shock as Gibbs drove him against the wall almost hard enough to tear away the plaster. It didn't hurt and was just a shock to the system, but it completely turned Tony on and he groaned against his lover, wanting so much more. His dick was rock hard and aching, his jeans constricting pressure making him ache even more, his body throbbing, waves of arousal crashing over him.

"Come on, Gibbs. I need you," he whispered when Gibbs moved back again. Tony was aware that it was just a reprieve, that Gibbs was going to kiss him harder, that Gibbs wanted to master and own him completely. It was a comfortable place for Tony to be, being wanted, belonging, being desired and needed by someone as incredible and charismatic as Gibbs.

"Didn't ya get the memo, Tony? Ya got me. I'm here."

"_Really_ here," Tony added, gulping when he said the words. He knew Gibbs would understand what he was saying and he was a little afraid of the response.

"Really here," Gibbs agreed, his voice warm and gentle. "For the first time in a while, think we're both here in the present, Tony. You ready to share me, to share what we've got with someone else so soon?"

Tony hadn't considered that question and he swallowed hard, knowing that he held the keys to the success or failure of this before it even started. It was an awesome responsibility and one he didn't really want, but one he knew Gibbs had given to him because he could handle it.

"Yeah, with McGee...I'm ready. Boss, I'm ready."

"Know I might fuck him too. Hell, he might end up topping you. You ready for that?"

Tony hadn't considered McGee might be more dominant in bed than him. He didn't know if he could bottom for McGee, not completely, and sure as hell not with the level of trust he bottomed for Gibbs. Tony worked his lower lip between his teeth, giving it some thought.

"Okay, Tony. We'll go slow. Tackle that when and if it comes to it. You tell me what you want and what you need, okay? Don't get nervous, okay?"

The way Gibbs assured him made Tony glow inside and he smiled and ducked his head, nodding, very aware that Gibbs was giving him a gift in allowing him to call the shots. It wasn't something Gibbs handed over easily and the fact that he was to Tony made him relax into this role and accept whatever came of it.

"You're number one, remember that, DiNozzo. Nothing changes here. If we bring McGee in for the night, you're still number one to me. I'm not rejecting you." It wasn't like Gibbs to reassure him like that, and Tony started relaxing, really relaxing, into this.

"Can't believe I'm telling you this, but shut up and kiss me."

A secretive little smirk touched Gibbs' lips as he opened his mouth, kissing Tony deeply and possessing him completely. Tony used to think that it was only in movies that the hero's legs got weak when he was kissed, but with Gibbs at his most predator and Alpha male best, Tony felt as if he might collapse without the strength and power of Gibbs' body holding him up.

He groaned, deepening the kiss as Gibbs' hand fisted in his hair. It hurt a little but it was the kind of pain that made Tony growl and groan, arching against his guy for more.

"Fuck me, Gibbs. What're you waiting for?" Tony was thrusting and driving his hard cock against Gibbs' and he knew it had to be uncomfortable for Gibbs being so hard.

"Don't you want me to take you with an audience watching, maybe those softer hands petting you too. You like being watched, you're the ultimate exhibitionist and we both know it, DiNozzo. McGee'll be here any minute now. You want to start the show before he arrives?"

When Gibbs said that, Tony groaned low, arching his back and driving his body against Gibbs'. The older man knew how much being watched turned him on.

Gibbs could tell what this was doing to Tony, damn him. He leaned in close, his body weight as much of a domination technique as his voice and those eyes pinning Tony to the wall were. "Think McGee will suck you or hand job you when you come, Tony. Tell me how you want it to shake down."

"Don't know," Tony gasped out. It was just too much; he couldn't even imagine how he wanted it to happen. It was enough that he wanted it, that Gibbs wanted it. Hell, that McGee wanted it too from what Tony had seen.

"Don't want to wait any more, Gibbs," Tony whined.

"Shh," Gibbs said, stroking his hair. Tony had an image of Gibbs' horse trader ancestors gentling their horses before putting them on the rides of their lives. Just like an animal, Tony leaned in to the touch, nudging Gibbs' hand and making the older man chuckle. Gibbs opened his mouth but before he could say something, the phone rang, breaking the mood.

Gibbs strode over, answering it, and Tony propped himself against the wall, watching as Gibbs told McGee what room they were in.

"Said he was pretty sure he'd been stood up," Gibbs remarked as he hung up the phone. "But I'm betting that he couldn't help his hard-on, and didn't want to jack off when he could have us."

"Condoms?" Tony asked, his mind much slower than Gibbs' right now.

"In my bag if we need 'em. I have lube there too, Tony. And coffee." And in Gibbs' mind, the coffee might be the least expendable of all those items.

Tony closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally and waited to see what would happen when McGee came in.

Now that Gibbs had kissed Tony senseless, he was determined to bring McGee in and quickly, before common sense overrode McGee's lust. Tim was a thinker, so Gibbs had to work efficiently or Tim might start questioning and talking himself out of things.


	3. Acting on Impulse Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When the knock sounded on the door, Gibbs gave Tony a look. DiNozzo still looked dazed, strangely vulnerable, but also more aroused than Gibbs had seen him in a long time. "Just stay there, Tony," Gibbs said with a small chuckle.

Gibbs opened the door, nodding and smiling as McGee shuffled from foot to foot. "Ya coming in, McGee, or you standing here all night?" As soon as the door was closed, Gibbs made his move, pinning a surprised McGee against the wall. He let out a surprised squeak as Gibbs settled him against the wall next to Tony, his hands clenching McGee's shirt.

"McGee," Gibbs drawled, smirking at the look on Tim's face. He pressed Tim hard against the wall, pinning him with his body. Tim started to squirm before he acquiesced and that only served to illustrate to Gibbs the differences between McGee and Tony.

Tony was still sagged against the wall, looking just fucked even though the fun hadn't yet begun. McGee was a lot more tentative and timid, but his eyes burned with arousal too.

"G-Gibbs?" McGee said softly.

His voice shook and he struggled a little bit to be let up. It was so different from the way Tony and Gibbs interacted, a little like taming a wild animal for the very first time. Gibbs ran a hand over McGee's hair, soothing him much as he did Tony, but for very different reasons. These two men were very different animals and Gibbs needed to keep reminding himself of that.

"You're good, McGee. If that hard cock is any indication, you're damned good."

McGee blinked a couple of times, swallowing audibly. He was younger than Tony, but he didn't usually look this vulnerable, this innocent. He hadn't for years now. This was the guy who had slept with Abby in her coffin, for God's sake!

Bolstered by that memory, Gibbs moved in for the kill, pressing his mouth assertively against McGee's and swallowing his surprised sound. Gibbs deepened and gentled the kiss, conveying with his body language that he owned this moment, letting McGee know that he was just a passenger for this ride. Tim opened up for him relatively quickly, nipping Gibbs' lip before welcoming his tongue inside.

Once Gibbs had established domination, he allowed his eyes to close, losing himself in the feel of the young body under him, softer and less muscled than Tony's but still feeling like a fit guy, all things considered. McGee was softer but no longer had the baby fat that had plagued him in the early years when Gibbs and Tony had first worked with him.

"That's it, that's my boy," Gibbs encouraged, nodding to Tim.

"Wow," Tim breathed, the tips of his ears reddening.

"Liked that, huh?" Gibbs asked, the satisfied chuckle of a cocky man filling the room. He knew he was a good kisser. "Never had any complaints," Gibbs remarked casually and McGee managed a brave smile.

"Kiss Tony for me, McGee."

Gibbs hadn't expected to say that, hadn't expected to want to see them kiss so soon, but when Tim turned his head and Tony reached up, stroking over his cheek, Gibbs stepped back, content to be an observer. Tony kissed McGee with a tenderness that was a complete counterpoint to the way he and Gibbs had clashed and it worked well for him. For them. His boys.

Gibbs swallowed hard, torn between arousal and tenderness. His boys! It was damned dangerous to think this way, especially given what had happened between Tony and McGee, what McGee had no idea Tony had done. That would have to be addressed at a later date. But not now, not tonight. Tonight was about Gibbs and the boys, exploring, learning, figuring things out together.

"Both of you kiss me," he whispered. Watching them kiss was great, but he wanted to feel connected with the both men as well. Tony turned first, finally pushing himself off the wall and pulling Gibbs close, his mouth opening. His eyes were hazy, his lips swollen, and Gibbs wanted Tony as badly as he'd ever wanted anyone in a hell of a lot of years.

Tony's mouth covered his first, his mouth opening, easily exploring Gibbs'. The gentle touch, tentative and at the same time so damned right, made Gibbs moan, and when Tim joined the party, Gibbs twisted, pressing his mouth against the younger man's. He pulled away, his own breathing uneven now, and ran a hand through each of the younger men's hair. "Bed. You first, Tony. Been waiting."

"Know you have," Tony grinned at him and Gibbs gave him a look. "What?" he asked, unable to stop smiling. "We gonna go all out? Might scare McGee, he seems kinda new to the whole thing."

"I'll be okay. Whatever you two do..."

Gibbs nodded. "Won't be like this a second time." If you want a second time, he added silently. "But it's been months since Tony and I..."

"He means we're getting back on track," Tony supplied, nodding at Tim. "So you can be a part of it, right Gibbs?" Gibbs could only nod, remembering his vow to let Tony take the lead here. He had to make good on it; it could establish so damned much.

"Okay, Probie. Here's how it'll go. Gibbs doesn't bottom for anyone, and he takes what he wants from me. Probably a good primer, so that you can decide how much you can take. Gibbs can be kinda intense, Tim." The way Tony was dispensing advice warmed Gibbs from deep inside and planted the seed even deeper that there was a possibility that this could work, the three of them together. If that was what everyone involved wanted.

"You want me on the sidelines?" Tim asked, a thread of doubt creeping into his voice. Gibbs shrugged when Tony looked at him, inviting Tony to answer.

"No. Probie, we just don't want you in a situation that gets too intense too fast for you. See Gibbs at his most alpha and then move in. Do what you want, there's just no way in hell Gibbs will bottom. Ever. So don't go there. I have and it wasn't good."

And it had been a disaster. Tony'd taken Gibbs by surprise and Gibbs'd nearly broken his nose with a swift reaction that knocked both of them on their emotional asses. "Maybe some day," Gibbs supplied. "But not any time soon, Tony." Tony's eyes widened and he asked a question with them that Gibbs was only willing to answer with a shrug. Maybe some day he would. Nearly losing Tony had changed a lot of things in his head for him, and maybe some adjustments would need to be made. And if Tony topped McGee, it wouldn't be quite the same as an avowed bottom topping him, now would it. Gibbs shrugged again, sending a very clear "someday" signal Tony's way. He would consider it, as strange as that felt to him right now.

"Okay," Tony said after that silent communication had petered out. "Gibbs is gonna top me real aggressively. He isn't always like that. A lot of times he's really gentle. Not girly, but you know, gentle. Not romantic but..." Tony finished the thought with a shrug. "But tonight we both need it hard and fast and brutal. It's why I need you on the sidelines now, McGee. Neither of us want you hurt. You're not like us."

"You might be surprised," Tim supplied and Tony grinned.

"Maybe I would be, Probie. Who knows? The idea that you're like us in the first place kinda blows me away." Tony swallowed hard. "Anyway, Probie. Gibbs is gonna take me hard. I like what he's doing, so don't freak. When we have the edge off, you come in and do what you need."

"Got it," Tim said softly, clenching and releasing his fists nervously. While both men were distracted, Gibbs grabbed Tony and drove him against the wall again, this time hard enough to shake some plaster loose. Tony groaned and bared his throat, completely into it. Gibbs grinned back at McGee, who was watching with his mouth wide open. "Gonna fuck you, Tony," Gibbs remarked conversationally, as if he hadn't just pinned Tony to the wall, as if he wasn't staring at Tony like he wanted to devour the other man.

"Please," Tony whispered, his voice and body tremoring. "And then maybe McGee can play too." The hopeful note was back in his voice and Gibbs nodded, offering that option to Tony. He had to remember that Tony was driving this and come to peace with it. That wasn't anything that Gibbs minded in truth, and it brought them to a completely different playing field. They clearly needed to mix things up in a big way and this would do it.

"Gonna fuck him, McGee," Gibbs remarked, winking at Tim. "You a top or a bottom, Timmy?" It was the first time he'd tried the endearment on the younger man and Gibbs quite liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Bottom."

"Big surprise," Tony retorted, only shutting up as Gibbs bit down on his throat. Tony could only swallow convulsively, hanging on as Gibbs started relentlessly attacking one of his hottest zones. Gibbs bit and licked the skin slightly roughened by Tony's stubble and then worked his way to the back of Tony's ear. DiNozzo was squirming and groaning now, the soft sounds and strong fingers clenching his shoulders urging Gibbs on. He wasn't gentle, knowing that Tony needed a little pain just as much as he needed to be marked and taken tonight. The sex was going to be cathartic for both of them.

"Ever been a top, Tim?" Gibbs asked conversationally as he started massaging Tony's shoulder, strong and firm strokes through the expensive weave of his shirt.

"No, Gibbs. Never…not my personality." Gibbs knew that, but he'd met his share of beta men who were actually switches.

"Have much experience with guys?" he asked, keeping things light and not too emotionally charged for either man. This was an intel gathering exercise and nothing more at the moment.

"Dated a couple. More than a dozen pickups, and before you ask, nothing in the last ten years. I'm clean, Gibbs. You know all of the stuff they test us for and I was never unsafe."

Somehow Gibbs didn't doubt that at all. McGee probably had brought his own dental dams for rimming.

"Good. Didn't want to break in a virgin, did we, Tony?"

Tony shook his head, his eyes unfocused and dreamy now. He was starting to fall into what Gibbs thought of as his pre-sex zone. Tony was hyper aware and hyper sensitized, but he tended to go deep inside himself to wring every bit of pleasure out.

Gibbs began efficiently unbuttoning Tony's shirt, he wanted to tear this off his lover, but he was aware this it was an expensive one that Tony would miss, and the anticipation was good for both boys. He would get uncivilized at the underwear; no need to scare Tim right off the bat. "McGee, get your ass over here," Gibbs said in a tone of command. He wanted to explore some things of his own.

Tim snapped to attention as a military son would and moved forward so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet. "Boss?"

"Touch his chest, play with his nipples while I mark him really good."

Tim moved in, hands roaming over Tony's collarbone, brushing through his soft chest hair, fingers unexpectedly pinching Tony's nipples as Gibbs returned his attention to Tony's throat and collarbone. He sucked and licked, nipping, almost drawing blood at times as Tim worked his hands on Tony's chest.

"Boss, God...Fuck me before I blow in my pants!"

Damn, Gibbs should have put a cock ring into the backpack. "Not permitted," he said, his voice low and controlled.

"Don't push, please," Tony begged, his head whipping from side to side, eyes wide. He knew what that tone of command in Gibbs' voice meant. "Please...god please!"

"Done for now, Tim," Gibbs ordered. He stepped back, looking at the bruises that marked Tony's chest and the one low on his throat. Tony wouldn't be wearing any open collared shirts to work any time soon, but the others would be covered from the prying eyes of Abby or Ziva.

Gibbs dropped to his knees, undoing Tony's belt and the waist of his pants. Before he pulled the fly down, he looked up at Tony. "You come before I'm inside you, there's gonna be hell to pay, Tony. Control yourself or I'll ring you so hard you'll forget all about fucking."

Tony nodded, gasping for air, his legs twitching with the effort of standing still. Gibbs loved to push Tony like this, to make him wrestle control. It was something that served them well in and out of bed and Gibbs was sure it made Tony a more effective leader in the field.

"You hear me?" Gibbs asked in that same low voice of command. "Answer, DiNozzo."

"Fuck," Tim swore. It wasn't something McGee did often and Gibbs arched a brow, turning his head to look at the other man. Tim's hand was massaging his groin and Gibbs shook his head.

"McGee! Control yourself! Nobody touches until I give the order. Understand?"

McGee's Adam's apple bobbed wildly and he nodded, taking in panting breaths. "When I give an order, give me a verbal answer," Gibbs said in a low voice. "UNDERSTAND?" He roared the last word, making both of the boys jump.

"I…yes, Boss!" McGee stood tall, his hand falling away now.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said in a whisper.

"Heard you loud and clear, Sir!"

"Good." Gibbs cupped Tony's hard-on through his pants, squeezing and then exerting a little pressure on his balls. This would be the prelude. Tony was so lust choked right now that he'd probably forgotten how rough and passionate it was gonna be.

"That nice, Tony? Tell McGee how good I am."

"Oh God… McGee, he's so good. So damned good. When he bottoms out inside me…"

Gibbs took complete advantage of Tony's distraction and yanked his jeans down when Tony wasn't paying attention, letting them settle around Tony's ankles as he aggressively palmed Tony's dick through his boxer-briefs. Tony was really turned on, the fabric damp from where he'd been leaking and Gibbs gripped him tight, hand moving over Tony and making him squeak before he settled into a low purr/growl mix.

"What then?" McGee asked in a strained whisper.

"It's incredible," Tony told McGee, both their voices stressed.

"You wanna be fucked, boy?" Gibbs asked in a low near snarl. That was the only hint Tony got that things were changing. Gibbs stood abruptly and manhandled Tony onto the bed, throwing off shoes, yanking jeans off and standing over the surprised and very aroused man.

"Answer me, boy! You want me to fuck you?"

"God yes! Fuck me, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't answer, just smirked, his hands gripping Tony's underwear firmly. With one hard tug, he started a rip in the fabric, but he wanted to get the boys even further on edge so he grabbed his pocket knife and flicked it open, winking first at McGee and then at Tony. "Stay real still, _boy_," he said as he cut away the underwear and Tony's cock came into view, shiny and streaked with pre-cum.

"McGee, my pack. Front pocket. Lube. Stretch him and be quick about it." Tony's eyes widened and he nodded in approval, his entire body shaking.

Gibbs stood back as McGee coated his fingers and came closer to Tony, who obediently spread his legs, hard cock lying against his stomach. "Prep him easy, McGee, because I'm gonna fuck him hard. Don't need to make him feel the burn and distract him when I'm gonna give it to him good."

McGee nodded, spreading Tony's legs gently and applying the goo. Gibbs stripped off quickly as he observed, Tony's initial gasp giving way to happy groans as he completely gave in and rode McGee's finger.

"Can I?" McGee asked, motioning to Tony's cock, and Gibbs ringed Tony's cock loosely in his free hand, stroking and pulling on Tony's hard flesh. When Gibbs had removed and placed his clothes in a very neat pile, he came up silently behind Tim, unbuttoning his shirt. Tim gasped but after an initial jerk, he settled against Gibbs' chest, head resting against his shoulder. "That's my boy," Gibbs whispered approvingly.

He brushed his hands through Tim's hair, then ran hands over the other man's chest. Tim wasn't as muscular or hairy as either of them and Gibbs liked the contrast. He brushed a kiss over Tim's shoulder, letting the shirt gape open as he went to work on the pants. "Doing really good, Tim. Really good. Stretch him wide. My cock is big, thick."

"Duh," Tony said, chuckling. "Nobody would ever expect you to have a four inch pencil dick."

Gibbs didn't comment at that but he knew he was smirking. He tugged down Tim's pants and underwear in one motion and Tim kicked off his loafers, still concentrating on stretching and readying Tony's ass.

Now that they were all naked, Gibbs pressed against McGee's back, stroking him slowly. From what he could feel, McGee was a little longer than average with a nice shaped and defined head.

"He's done, Tim," Gibbs said into the other man's ear, his hard cock resting comfortably between McGee's ass cheeks. Neither of them were actively pushing for more with each other right now, but Gibbs could feel the need inside him burning. He was going to have Tim as well; he just hoped Tony was ready for that.

Gibbs released his hold and Tim moved away, standing nearby but not too close. Gibbs didn't dare tell Tony to suck McGee. The power fucking he intended to give Tony could result in a hell of an accident for poor McGee.

"You can jack off, Tim," Gibbs offered, patting the bed. "You're gonna _need_ to jack off." He knew he sounded very smug and cocky, but one thing he was sure of was this. He was damned good at sex…and Tony would be whining for it harder and faster.

Gibbs loomed over Tony, looking down at him. Tony's legs were splayed wide and he had four pillows under his head and upper back. He knew this was gonna be intense and he welcomed it.

"Get loud, DiNozzo," Gibbs urged, lining up and teasing Tony's ass with the tip of his dick.

"No protection?" Tim asked and Gibbs had to bite back a return. McGee was the new one here, Gibbs didn't have to push him away. McGee had no way of knowing that Gibbs did not do condoms. Not with Tony and not with McGee.

"Don't need condoms, Probie," Tony offered. "We're clean and neither of us has..." he trailed off but Gibbs nodded, settling his knees more firmly on the bed. The added traction would serve him well. "Gibbs and I have been exclusive for a couple of years. Not...that we planned it that way or anything. It just kinda happened and we're safe, Tim. You're safe with us."

It was nice having Tony reassure McGee like that, it felt right in a way Gibbs hadn't expected and he nodded, looking down at Tony and winking.

"Finally," Tony said, comically exasperated by everything. Gibbs took advantage of that momentary lapse of attention to drive himself home in one thrust that took Tony's breath away. When he was completely embedded inside his lover, he brushed Tony's hair back, waiting for the signal that Tony was ready for more. When DiNozzo nodded less than a minute later, Gibbs was ready for it. Without preamble or announcement, he began fucking Tony in long hard strokes, driving him completely off the bed with the force of his thrusts and his weight.

"Fuck! I've missed this!" Tony managed, closing his eyes and hanging on for the ride. He seemed to have forgotten what he usually did with his hands, first trying to hang on to a headboard that didn't offer good handholding options and then scrabbling over the sheets. He finally clutched Gibbs' forearms, digging in and causing his own pain with the vice-like grip. Gibbs didn't mind; in fact, he welcomed the pain. It was turning him on as much as it was turning Tony on.

He drove harder and faster, pushing Tony almost to the absolute limit right off the bat, keeping DiNozzo hovered on the edge. "Tim," Gibbs gasped out after ten minutes pounding Tony's ass. "Play with his nipples, work him over hard. This isn't a soft and gentle time."

McGee moved closer, his own cock painfully hard and reddened, and began running his hands over Tony's chest, finding his nipples and scraping them with his fingertips, then pinching the flesh.

"God, YES!"

"Like that, Tony?" McGee asked, something wicked in his tone. Gibbs approved and adjusted his angle, each stroke now jolting Tony's prostate, the sounds of Tony's satisfied whimpers filling the room, the harshness of their breathing the only other sound Gibbs could hear.

"Please, Gibbs…Please!"

Gibbs nodded, giving Tony the signal that he could take himself in hand. Tim's hands ran over and around Tony's navel. "Jack off too, McGee," Gibbs said in a tense voice. He was rushing closer to the edge and he didn't want to go over it alone.

"Both of you...Get there," Tony begged. His eyes were wide open now and his head was twisting from side to side. "Fuck me, fuck me! Harder."

There was no way Gibbs dared thrust more forcefully, but he twisted just that little amount necessary to get Tony's prostate more firmly and started drilling him. They were a sweaty and soaked mess, but Gibbs didn't care. The entire world had narrowed to these two men and the pleasure they were wringing out ofr Gibbs.

Tony managed to wrap a hand around Tim, stroking him frantically, batting the younger man's hand away. "Let me," he said in a guttural growl. McGee looked at Gibbs for approval first and when Gibbs nodded, McGee moved even closer.

"Kiss him," Gibbs urged, needing the two men to feel as connected to each other as he felt to them.

Gibbs was so damn close and he slowed his thrusts, wanting to wait it out until the two other men were there. He heard McGee's choked groan and knew that Tim had fallen over the edge first. Tony's hand was twisting on McGee's cock and it seemed that he'd forgotten to stroke himself so Gibbs started jacking Tony in a very tight fist, knowing just what it took to make it happen fast.

Sure enough, Tony started making little cries that McGee's mouth absorbed and that was all it took. White lightning obscured Gibbs' field of vision, running up and down his spine before lodging in his core and exploding in long spurts of come. He was vaguely aware that he was making primal animal sounds, but Gibbs couldn't figure it all out. He withdrew, rolling onto the bed in a single motion that was more survival than grace and just lay there trying draw air in, nerve centers firing off randomly in what could only be described as another orgasm without the ejaculation.

"Fuck," Gibbs gasped, riding his way through it, hips wanting to pump, soul needing to possess. He made a small sound when Tony moved closer, stroking a hand over his chest. Gibbs was so over sensitized that the gentle touch almost hurt, but he arched into it anyway.

"You okay?" Tony asked, his voice raspy, his own chest heaving.

"Think so," Gibbs admitted, looking over at McGee. The other man had gotten off the bed and seemed to be looking for something. Gibbs' clouded mind tried to put together the pieces, but it didn't make sense until Tim stumbled out of the bathroom with a moist towel in his hand.

McGee cleaned them all off and started to walk away, but Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled him down, wrapping an arm around him. As usual, Tony snuggled close, Gibbs' own personal puppy.

"That was great," Gibbs managed, tightening his arms around the boys. He wanted to say a lot more and be a hell of a lot more witty, but exhaustion and the aftermath of great sex pulled him down and he could barely manage a "g'nite" before he started snoring.


	4. Acting on Impulse Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Tony awoke first and sighed happily, his body twinging. He'd missed this closeness; hadn't realized it was gone before last night. Tony wasn't sure he'd worked it all out. Things had happened so damned quickly, with Gibbs showing up and the Claire thing and then McGee sharing their bed. But the sex thing. It felt right, the three of them together like that. It had been intense, incredible. Tony hadn't felt like he was losing Gibbs at all. It felt like they were gaining something that they hadn't expected, that they didn't realize they needed.

He was snuggled tight against Gibbs, head resting on his chest and Gibbs' arm securely around him. Tim was lying on his side, an arm flung over Gibbs' torso, fingers brushing Tony's shoulder. Gibbs had a smile on his face and Tim looked completely innocent and little boy in sleep. Tony wasn't sure if they could keep this but he sure as hell wanted to.

"You stare any louder and you'll wake the dead." One deep blue eye opened and Gibbs regarded Tony, warmth and affection brimming over. "You sore?"

"Only in good ways," Tony assured in a whisper. He rarely snuggled in this tightly, but if Gibbs wasn't pushing him away, there was no way he was moving.

"Good," Gibbs said, tugging Tony even more securely against him. This wasn't them usually. They cuddled in sleep, but when they woke up, they weren't ever this close. Tony figured Gibbs had always felt it was too girly. It wasn't anything they'd ever discussed, but there was no way Tony was going to ruin the moment by commenting on it.

"It was incredible," Tony asserted, wanting Gibbs to know how amazing he had found the night.

"Yeah. Was," Gibbs agreed.

"What now?" Tony asked after a lengthy silence.

Gibbs sighed, his hand moving into Tony's hair. "Now? We figure out what we want, all of us. You have nowhere to be this weekend, do ya? Betting McGee doesn't either."

"Nope," Tim said drowsily. "Figuring this out…good."

When Gibbs turned to look at McGee, Tony had expected to feel jealousy. They'd fought for Gibbs' "good jobs" and attention for so damned long. But what he felt instead was something completely foreign to Tony; protective and warm and…girly, even thought he'd never admit it.

"Sleep okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"Like you were meant to be here?" Gibbs pressed. There was an intensity in his voice Tony hadn't expected and McGee clearly realized it as well, blinking and sitting up. McGee wasn't the kind of guy who would answer that without serious consideration and thought and he could read Gibbs well enough to know that he was serious. The conversation had taken a turn and the ball was in McGee's court now.

"Like I want more," Tim said in a hushed voice, looking first at Gibbs and then at Tony. "Like…I'm home," he finished, blinking rapidly.

"Think maybe we all found a home," Gibbs said, his voice strangely vulnerable. It wasn't an emotion he wore easily and Tony realized just what this meant to him.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked quietly and Tony nodding, gulping down emotion. He looked up at Gibbs. "What d'ya think, Tony?"

"I…want it," Tony replied, his voice halting and just as vulnerable as Gibbs'. "I mean…if you guys want…I do."

"We want," Gibbs said firmly. He stood, crossing the room and getting the coffee pot set up. Tony knew him well enough to know that the emotions had gotten to Gibbs and he let Gibbs putter around. It wasn't as if Gibbs had a basement or a boat here and he liked to work things out in his own way.

McGee came around to the other side of the bed and Tony stood, stretching. "Is he okay?" McGee asked in a whisper.

"He's good. Emotions and Gibbs…" Tony shrugged, knowing Tim could figure out the rest of the statement.

"Catch!" Tony looked up to find the room service menu coming at him. He snatched it out of the air with ease and began staring at the selections, his stomach growling and making its presence known loud and clear.

"I couldn't eat before…" Tony trailed off, remembering just why he'd come down here.

"Doesn't matter," Gibbs asserted, crossing the room and taking Tony's face in his hands. "Full disclosure, we're not starting this out with lies."

"Boss? Everything okay?"

"Will be, McGee," Gibbs said in that same firm voice. "Sit down, Tim. You too, Tony." Gibbs stood in front of the couch and Tony sank down, fidgeting. "I can't do this for ya, DiNozzo, but I'm here."

It was more than Tony expected from a man who expected personal responsibility to be met. Gibbs sat on the arm of the sofa, his hand gentle on Tony's shoulder.

McGee sat down as well, staring into Tony's eyes. "Before you say a word, let me talk," Tim said and Tony nodded, eager for any reprieve. "I know why you came down here, Tony. What I don't understand is why, especially now with what I know…"

"You know?" Tony asked quietly. "You know about Claire?" He felt numb with McGee's announcement, could only blink a few times.

"I knew for months," McGee replied, shaking his head at Tony's surprise. "You didn't think I traced everything and had Claire checked out?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked, finally finding his voice.

"Because," McGee began. "I had to discover why, Tony. You give me a hard time, but long term humiliation isn't your thing. I figured out really quickly that something was wrong and I wanted to get more information, so I kept talking with you. And along the way…"

"Along the way what?" Gibbs asked gently. Tony realized Gibbs had pulled him against his body, the warmth of his abdomen against Tony's shoulders.

"I started…" McGee trailed off. "I could see Tony inside, and I started…falling for him. I came down here hoping to fix things. I hoped you'd fallen for me, Tony. I just never realized Gibbs was involved as well."

"He wasn't," Tony said quickly. "McGee, this was all me. Gibbs had no idea what I was doing."

"I know," Tim assured, giving both Tony and Gibbs a wry smile. "An online cyber identity isn't Gibbs' style."

"So what now," Gibbs put in, hand moving through Tony's hair. "Can you forgive Tony and try this with us, McGee?"

"I did weeks ago. I knew there was some reason he was doing this. He even warned me against going on a date. It wasn't humiliation."

"It never was, Tim. It was…Hell, I don't know what it was," Tony admitted, torn by frustration and relief. "Gibbs wasn't the same any more and I just…I don't know."

"Don't think it matters," Gibbs said, his voice a comforting rumble. "All that matters is that we're here now. McGee knows and he's okay with it. Eat. Then later you boys take some time alone together and figure it out. Important thing is that we're all okay here." He turned Tony's head, forcing Tony to look in his eyes. "You hear me? We're okay, DiNozzo."

"Loud and clear, Boss," Tony said, blinking back emotion. He knew just how damned lucky he was to have come out of this intact.

"Good. Now order a lot of food. You wore me out last night."

"On it, Boss!"


	5. Acting on Impulse Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Gibbs glanced at his watch and acted like he wasn't actively waiting for anyone. He'd sent the boys out at noon, telling them to work out all the tensions between them and to meet him at the club. He'd hung out in the hotel room for a couple hours before drifting to a shopping mall and getting a new outfit. He wasn't much of a clothes shopper, but Gibbs couldn't deny the importance of the night and he wanted to look good for his boys.

_His boys._ It had seemed like so much was leading up to this on the one hand, and yet it shocked him on the other hand. He'd taken a lot of time to think about it and consider all the angles. Typically he talked himself out of things when he did this; it sure as hell had worked with Hollis Mann. But this time was different; maybe he was different or maybe he fully realized what he had stood to lose.

This felt right in a completely new and different way. Gibbs was sure the boys hadn't been aware of their synergy, of how the three of them made a much more solid unit. They were the sum of their parts and Gibbs knew that if they could make this work, it would be a hell of a relationship.

He glanced down at himself, nodding. The pants were black and much more expensive than his usual work pants, and the shirt was a dark greeny blue, a color he rarely wore, but one that had caught his eye as a blend of the shades of his and Tony's and Tim's eyes. He wasn't usually this sappy and sentimental, but there was something about the day and those two guys that brought out complex emotions in him. And for now he was going to ride it. Gibbs knew he looked damned good.

The bar was a full-on singles club tonight and Gibbs was completely amused when a few men and women approached him. He disarmed them with a smile, letting them know in no uncertain terms that he was very taken. It felt nice to say that, to belong to someone—to some _ones_. Gibbs couldn't help wondering what they had in store for him, his two boys.

"Hey," a soft voice sounded in his ear and Gibbs turned around, staring in shock. Tony and McGee had gone shopping too and…

Gibbs gulped. They'd hit one of his kinks and hit it hard! DiNozzo's eyes were rimmed with a smudged thin ring of black and there was something on his lids as well. His lips were moist and wet and Gibbs just wanted to drive his cock between them. He had on a black silky shirt and black jeans that had to have been painted on.

"You like?" Tony whispered.

"I like," Gibbs affirmed. He turned to look at McGee, whose eyes were lined by something a little softer, the lashes dusted with something that might have been glittery. It was hard to tell in this light. He had on a brown shirt and matching jeans that might of looked out of place on another man but worked for Tim.

It didn't really matter though. Gibbs was interested, his cock hard, heavy, aching, and completely erect. As he slid off the barstool, both men's eyes drew down and they both licked their lips at exactly the same time.

"Don't do this to me," Gibbs warned. He wrapped a hand around Tim's neck first, pulling him into a deep, carnal kiss. He didn't care who might be watching. He appreciated his boys and here in this city a hundred miles from home, he was gonna enjoy them as much as he could.

"Can't wait to fuck you," Gibbs told the dreamy-eyed man when he finally wrenched his mouth away. "Gonna be tonight, Tim. You ready?"

"Think he was born ready," Tony replied, grinning. "Where's my kiss, Gibbs."

"Greedy," Tim remarked and Tony's laugh was smothered when Gibbs' tongue drove into his mouth. When Gibbs finally pulled back, Tony was shaking, both of his boys as highly charged as he was.

"You boys wanna hang around here for a while or you want to get back to the hotel?" Tim gave Gibbs that hopeful eager puppy look, but Tony shook his head.

"Let's stay for a while. Dance. Have a couple beers. Good things come to those who wait. And very good things come in the boys who were patient and waited. We're not gonna get to be out like this a lot. Might as well enjoy it."

Gibbs couldn't fault Tony for that logic and he nodded even though a part of him wanted to be alone with the guys. Tomorrow night they'd have to return to their lives. Gibbs just hoped that they could sustain this when they were back among the pressures of their everyday lives.

"Come on, Gibbs. Know you don't dance, but dirty dancing doesn't require any more skills than Timmy and I already know you have." Gibbs shook his head in amusement, letting the boys drag him out onto the dance floor. He could tell that this relationship was going to be equal parts affection and exasperation, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was complete with his boys. It'd taken a lot of years for him to get to this place, but it felt so damned right. "I can do that," Gibbs replied with a grin. "But you two are gonna owe me later."

"That's a debt we're eager to pay, Gibbs!"


End file.
